


Celebrating Neville Longbottom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a day dedicated just to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Neville Longbottom

Title: Celebrating Neville Longbottom  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter (not explicit)  
Summary: Everyone needs a day dedicated just to them.  
Word Count: ~1350  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written in honor of Neville Longbottom for the month of Neville loving at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/xnevillelovingx/profile)[**xnevillelovingx**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/xnevillelovingx/).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) *smooches*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Celebrating Neville Longbottom

~

As he entered the flat, Neville slammed the door hard, but even the loud noise it made wasn’t satisfying given the day he’d had.

“What did that door ever do to you?” Bill asked mildly.

Just the sound of Bill’s voice was enough to calm Neville, and he relaxed, his shoulders losing some of their tension. With a sigh, he entered the sitting room where Bill was located and slid onto the chaise next to him. It was a snug fit, but they liked it that way, so neither man complained as Bill shifted to make room.

“Bad day?” Bill asked, smoothing a lock of hair off Neville’s forehead.

“Another letter from the Ministry,” Neville said. “I wish they’d leave me alone.”

Bill chuckled. “It’ll never happen,” he predicted. “You’re a valuable commodity. You’re young, handsome, a brave and fearless hero who saved the world from the scourge of--”

Neville rolled his eyes and tucked his face into Bill’s neck. “Hush, you,” he said, smiling. He sighed, then continued. “You know, there was a time that I envied Harry his notoriety and fame, when I wished that people were falling all over me.”

Bill nodded. “That’s natural.”

With a short, bitter laugh, Neville continued, “But now I know he is so right when he says that he’d rather have no one know his name.”

“You’re both genuine heroes, though,” Bill offered, his hand moving in a soothing circular motion along Neville’s back. “There’s not much either of you can do to escape that I’m afraid.”

“I don’t have to agree to have a holiday named after me, though,” Neville groaned.

“A what?” Bill stared down at him. “What do they want to do?”

Neville pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Bill, who scanned the words rapidly. A grin broke across his face.

“Isn’t it horrible?” Neville asked. “They want to name July fourteenth as ‘Neville Longbottom Day.’” He made a face. “After the disaster that is ‘Harry Potter Day’, why would I let them?”

“Do bad things happen on ‘Harry Potter Day’?” Bill asked, laughter in his voice.

“He says it’s horrible. Strangers show up at their house a lot anyway, but that day it’s even worse, and he gets all sorts of owls and presents from people, including things like the knickers, for God’s sake! It’s his least favourite day of the year.”

“Hm, I wonder how Snape takes it?”

Neville sighed. “Not well. At least Harry’s finally managed to convince him that he doesn’t actually _like_ the attention.”

Bill snorted. “Typical. Suspicious git! Anyway, just because Harry doesn’t like it doesn’t mean you won’t.”

“What could possibly be good about it?” Neville asked, pulling back to look up at Bill incredulously. “I hardly want people trying to break in here.”

Bill smiled mischievously. “It’d mean a day off from work for you, wouldn’t it?”

Neville shrugged. “I suppose.” He looked down at the memo that was still in Bill’s hand. “Yes, it says here that it’d be a national holiday.”

“Right, then it’d be a day home from work.” A slow grin spread across his face. “I reckon we could come up with something to do with an extra day off, don’t you?”

As Neville began to discern Bill’s meaning, he blushed. “Is sex all you think about?” he asked.

Bill, his fingers busy working Neville’s robes off, shook his head. “Nope. Not all. I think about all the different positions we can do it in, all the different places we can try, all the--”

“Yes, yes,” Neville chuckled, the last of his bad mood lifted by Bill’s indefatigable attitude. “I get it.” He grinned. “And I suppose you want to do a run-through now, hm?”

Bill’s thumb was already circling Neville’s nipple as he spoke. “Mm, yes, I could be persuaded,” he said. “And we all know that practice makes perfect.”

“You’re so good to me,” Neville chuckled, his laughter turning to moans as Bill nuzzled his neck and mouthed his Adam’s apple gently. “Oh God,” he gasped, his fingers tangling in Bill’s hair.

Bill continued his sensual bombardment until Neville was arching up against him, clutching his shoulders convulsively.

“Imagine a day dedicated just to you,” Bill whispered as he ran his tongue over Neville’s stomach. “A day where all I do is worship your body.”

“Bill...”

“I think it’s a great idea to have a day dedicated only to you.”

Neville trembled on the knife edge of pleasure as Bill’s skilled hands and mouth and voice took him higher and higher, all the while Bill describing in detail what he would do to thank Neville for his many sacrifices on his behalf. When Bill finally wrung an intense orgasm from Neville, he screamed, collapsing in a sated heap next to a panting Bill, a smile on his face. He was asleep seconds later, all tension gone.

Bill brushed a tender kiss across Neville’s forehead before extricating himself from his arms and limping over to the desk. Once his note was done and owled, he walked back over to the chaise and settled next to Neville once more. A smile curved his lips as he pulled Neville close. “I hope you forgive me,” he whispered against Neville’s temple. “But even if you’re angry, I’ll make it up to you.”

Neville mumbled and shifted towards him. Bill slipped a leg over Neville’s hips and grinned, closing his eyes. Now all he had to do was wait.

~

The ceremony was packed. Neville sighed and clutched Bill’s hand even more tightly. “I can’t believe I agreed to this,” he muttered.

Bill smiled. “Remember what I said earlier. We just have to get through this bit and I’ll make sure it’s worthwhile.”

Neville blushed. “Yes, and I know you will,” he said. “I just wish they’d get this thing over with.”

“Oh look,” Bill said. “Harry and Severus are here.” The note in his voice made Neville stare at Bill suspiciously, but once the ceremony started he forgot his suspicions.

From his location in the audience Harry chuckled, making Severus look up at him sharply.

“What is so amusing?”

“Didn’t you read the programme?” Harry asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. “You were lucky to get me to agree to attend in the first place,” he sneered. “When may we leave?”

Shaking his head, Harry said, “You mean you don’t even know why we’re here? Listen to this. ‘The Ministry of Magic is pleased to announce that this July fourteenth will be celebrated as the first annual Neville Longbottom Day to acknowledge the many contributions of Hogwarts Gryffindor Hero Neville Longbottom to the Wizarding world. All official Ministry offices and public businesses shall be closed on that day to allow for commemoration of Mr. Longbottom’s many achievements. We invite you to a ceremony to commemorate this honour and offer Mr. Longbottom our congratulations, signed, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic.’”

“Longbottom agreed to this spectacle?” Severus asked, shaking his head and glaring about. “I thought you would have talked some sense into him.”

Harry shrugged. “I told him what it was like having a day, but maybe he decided he could handle it. It may help us, actually. Maybe the public will split their attention between the two of us so we’ll get less mail on Harry Potter Day.”

“Or perhaps he and that Weasley he lives with shall use the day as we do,” Severus purred wickedly, making Harry blush. “In fact, I think I shall send them a thank you. We can always use another day off to celebrate the way we do on your day.”

Turning away, Harry grinned. It had been brilliant how Bill had cooperated once he’d explained his plan. Sending Bill a nod which he returned, Harry pulled Severus over to a corner from which they could easily and quickly Apparate later. “Maybe I can persuade the Minister to award Ron a day,” he murmured.

Severus smirked, and up on the podium, Neville narrowed his eyes at the subtle exchange between Harry and Bill. Perhaps he’d make Bill ‘pay’ for his deception yet. He smiled and stepped forward to accept his award. He would deal with Bill later.

~


End file.
